


those we love don't go away

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [47]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Loss, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You lose your child and Tony wants to comfort you.





	those we love don't go away

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

It was dead silent in the penthouse. You turned away from him, facing the big windows looking out over the city.

 

“I guess not,” Tony sighed, and you felt him sit down next to you.

 

“I’m here for you when you want to talk about it,” he offered instead. You didn’t react, and forcefully pushed the burning tears back.

 

“Wanna watch a movie? Fri, pull up one of the old ones-“ “No,” you interrupted, getting up from the couch. He looked hurt and it broke your heart so you turned away from him again. “Go do something with the group. I just- I just need some time.”

 

“Oh- okay.” He sounded so small and deflated and you wanted to turn around and jump in his arms but you just couldn’t.

 

His footsteps were fading away and you turned to watch him walk away.

 

“Tony.”

 

You said it before you knew it. He turned around immediately and from your spot you could see the hope in his eyes.

 

“I... I’m sorry..” you whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“Oh sweetheart.” He was with you in only a few steps and picked you up. “It’s not your fault sweetheart. Don’t be sorry.”

 

You started crying, sobbing with your face in his shirt. He carried you into the bedroom and placed you on the bed. You curled up into a ball, trembling, as Tony climbed into the bed next to you and turned you around to face him.

 

“The universe is a bitch,” he said, eliciting a small smile from you, “and I will make sure those bastards will pay for what they did to us.”

 

You put your hand on his cheek. “Violence isn’t always the answer Tony,” you said softly, and his eyes were filled with tears. “You sound so much like my mother,” he whispered, caressing your cheek.

 

You smiled and he did too, albeit a bit regretfully.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

You nodded. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
